


The Archmage and the Highlord

by resanigi



Series: Adventures in Azeroth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a High elf Mage, M/M, Mages, Magic, Paladins, Pidge is now totally mention. LOL, Shiro is a human paladin, Shiro is actual paladin in my account and Keith is an actual Arcane Mage, Short Stories, Short stories basically about my toons expect, not Fire but for the sake of the story he is fire., this is totally not inspire by World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resanigi/pseuds/resanigi
Summary: He was known as the Archmage, a powerful Fire sorcerer whom had travel vast and destroyed countless enemies in his wake. From the grand sands of AQ to the death of Legion army, nothing that dares to harm his world would come to pass.As stories began to foretold; People began to fear he may not even be mortal...or real.That was until a certain Paladin walked into his life, and the fire that quells within finally began to settle down. But not without a little burn at first.





	1. Chapter 1

     It was supposed to be a simple job, capture any Delfia’s they come across inside the mines and collect their bounty. Given the group of bandits were not skillful fighters or for that matter had any skillful casters, the job should have been over and done hours ago. Yet it was not, as a young Paladin sighed while he lowers his sword and shields down to his side. Watching with slightly smugged defeat as his partner finishes rounding the remains of those who ran away during the struggle.  This was definitely not a job Shiro would have taken if it hasn’t been for his beloved and for the mere fact they boldly stole one of his partner magical bands. He still can’t wrap his mind around why they would steal such a thing, it’s not like they can use it… considering his partner had a place, not one but multiple magical wraps around it.

To ensure no one could ever use it _unless_ it was him.

  “So much for getting this done in a couple of minutes…” the paladin mused, his eyes sparkling as bit as his mage twist and turn to look at him. There was a fire in those purple eyes, one that Shiro knew clearly meant they were still nowhere near done. “Something amiss?” he asked, his ears perking up to any sound only to encounter nothing but silence. Shiro may not hold any wrap up abilities or conjure elements fire, frost or arcane but what he lacked in vision and magic, he may up with strength and skills. Although Keith still beat him in the long run when it came to everything else… and it’s not like physical combat was something the other was weak on, he did keep a dagger hidden inside his robes at all times.

“There was one more ring missing,” he answers pushing his hair behind him as he makes his way towards the paladin, Shiro remain glue to the ground although he reaches to grab a hold of his tilt, where his sword laid. 

  “Should we go back and maybe see if they stash it away?” he asks, trying to provide some hopeful insight.

  “No, it’s just not here at all, I cannot sense it. So either the bastards-”

_“Keith-”_

“-Sold it already or one of them got away..!” as he growled, his fangs showing as he quickly turns to look at the thief’s they had round up and tie up.  **“Where is it?!?”** he demanded, stomping his way forward, his arms stretch out as his fingers began to show a shimmer of magic pouring thru, Shiro knew then he had to step forward to grab him and stop whatever incantation the other had planned.

 “Keith that’s not going to get us answers.” Shiro tried to plead, to let the other see reason. 

“No, but it will make me feel better… besides, I was going to drop them off in a nice ditch somewhere to fall…”

 “Dalaran crater is not an answer _**NOR** _ is murder.”

A shrug, “It’s not murder if no one sees me commit it.”

_“Keith….”_

 “Anyway,” he sighs in defeat, his shoulder slump as he keeps his eyes on them. “What to do about them?” he asks, pointing a finger forward, as he turns then to face Shiro. His cheeks slightly colored pink from his anger, while his long delicate ears felt slightly flat on each side of his face. If Keith didn’t look already beautiful then, he was a god among men when he was calm. It was that very charm which drew the young paladin to the High Elf Mage. Keith was not like most casters, he was well rehearsed in physical fighting as he stated himself earlier, had seen it first hand. Not to mention he was deadly powerful, being able to conjure not one element but all three. Although Keith had a weak spot for fire…

He said it called out to him first.

    “Our bounty to collect remember? We may not have found all we wanted but at the very least most are capture so we can turn them in and be on our way to find what happened to the last ring.” he hopes with more money filled in their pockets Keith would relax a bit… not that they were strained, they did well for themselves despite their choice of job, but maybe Shiro can sneak in a pocket of Gold or two to someone to help him ease his mage.

“I guess that works, but we should hurry,  I don’t want to wait too long before locating the last one. These idiots might try to get desperate enough to do some kind of ritual to get them unlocked…. we do not need any more demonic portals open. Not since-” a flash of memory cross his mind as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, recalling the screams of others as Shiro laid in a pool of his own blood. His arm completely corrupted and infected that cutting it off was their only option.  No, he doesn’t want to recall how horrified he had been… almost the **THOUGHT** of losing Shiro was worst than death.

“Let’s just go…,” he mumbled unhappily, retreating his stuff while Shiro gathers the rest. Watching as the paladin moved around, no, his arm may not be been saved but the rest of him was whole. Not to mention Keith spend hours conjuring ways to help him… seeing Shiro depress back then, thinking he could no longer put his service to good use only fuel him to find a way to create an arm… with a mixture of his own personal magic attached and with Pidge engineer skills, the mechanic arm was born. At least now with it, it seems the other returning to his former glory.

  “We should locate an inn, I am sure our mounts will be forever thankful if we did, they did mount us quite a distance to get us here,” Shiro explains, his attention solely on the young caster.

“..Fine, we will set up for the night, it’s not like they will be able to figure out a way to unlock it anyway.” Figuring them safe for the time being, Keith step to the side, and with a flicker of his own wrist, and mumble spell under his lips, he levitated the group of tie bandits with them.  “Let’s dump these idiots to the guards then.” he made a move to brush pass Shiro while his price followed closely behind him.

Shiro only respond was a sigh and followed behind.


	2. Shiro and the Holy grail.

    The whispers began even long before they stepped in the inside of the Inn, given how fast news spread of strange travellers in small towns, Keith wasn't surprised by it much. Shiro, however, was not, having been raised to follow the path of the light, of what is right, it took him by surprise to receive any form of compliment or recognition. He is as many called him, an honest man, did not consider himself anything worth praising over. “You would think by now people wouldn’t invest so much in gossiping...” was his response, his greyish colored eyes scanning the surrounding areas, seeing the fireplace burning bright was the first thing he sees, and then a number of customers sitting quietly in their tables, either food served or waiting to be served awhile watching their every movement.

   “People enjoy wasting their time.” was his crude response, having not care his manners given how much grief people had given him before as a child. Unlike Shiro, he was raised as an orphan, losing his parents at a young age and later forced to control his temper knowing that every time he got angry, his magic would spew from his fingertips and things tended to ....burn around him. Whenever it be people or artificial things, nothing got spare in his wrath.

  Which is why his people, those who sided with the Illian, reached out to him at first, feeding lies to him about how alliance care little for its citizens... how it was their fault some of them were forced out of its so-called protection. They offer him sanctuary, a place to be loved and to grow his power... to be feared by those who did him wrong. 

**Keith believes it-**   
_The bad in humans._

He still does to this day, but he also knows not everyone is out to get him now. Shiro was there was proof of that testament. He is as human as they come- with his righteous caused to boot.

Irony intertwines their lives. Which is fine, Keith didn’t want to go back to Silvermoon, he was happy being part of his own alliance (finding out later it was not they who betrayed his people, just a few without their permission). Nothing, Keith mused, was pure in heart, even those of his own people. 

  “Let’s grab a room quick before anyone else gets any bright ideas of coming up to ask us questions.” with his red robes rolling behind him he made his way to the front desk for a room. Pulling out his bag of gold, he all but stopped before he could put any of them down, turning to see Shiro gloved arm on top of his. “What?” He asked, his purple eyes staring at him with mild curiosity.

      “Allow me to this time around, you already bought us a good hunch of supplies for us to travel for a while longer, let me take care of this bill.” He offers the other a charming smile, he knew Keith had a hard time saying no to.  _“Please?”_  he pleaded.

    “Honestly you would be the only man who would be insulted for someone else to pay-” Shiro lean just before he finished to whisper, “You can punish it later but right now we got eyes on us.” as his grey eyes turning in the corner to watch as everyone else around them was looking very invested in what has come to conspire here.  

**_“Fine.”_**  a small blush later, he realizes they were making a scene as it is. It is a bit uncommon nowadays to see a high elf, walking around that wasn’t part of the Kirin Tor or part of the Horde. Even more so one so utterly charmed by a human in a very long time. Shiro thought it was endearing how much Keith care for him, even if others elf’s made fun of him for it. It bothered Keith though, and he makes sure everyone else knew that too, by staking the claim of Shiro whenever they were surrounded by them. Mainly in Dalaran.

 Setting the gold of his own pocket down, Shiro smile at the innkeeper, “Keep the rest for any other trouble we might have caused here.” as the woman blushed and laughed nervously at them. It was no problem at all, in her eyes! They brought her even more business... given how many more people have walked in since they arrived.

   “Make yourselves at home!” she replied quickly, her fingers over her own cheeks, trying to cover the blush.

  Shiro nodded and smile, pulling Keith with him so they both would go upstairs, “We will, thank you, I think I can take it from here.” with how much the two travelled, they knew the workings of all the inn’s and how to locate their room quickly. Shiro wasted no time in feeling loose once they made their way to the second hallway and towards their room.  “Should we order the food to be brought up or do we dare to invest going back downstairs for the evening?” he asks.

“I would much rather avoid them.” Shiro was no stranger to Keith personality, he knew the archmage prefer being in solitude than surrounded by people. For all the power he possesses, Keith was still young for his people standards, then again- Shiro was considered a baby among them as well.

Being human, he is the bottom of the chain of creation. As his people age the quickest of all but also die the fastest.

   “Alright, food upstairs it is.” he chuckled with good nature, reaching to grab the key once they found their room number and stepping aside to let Keith in first before he walked in and close the door quietly behind him. Sighing in relief, he settles to put his shield and sword down beside their bed as he knew that Keith will not be using the other bed in the room to sleep in. Having been a mostly rely fire mage you would assume he would always feel hot, but it’s quite the opposite of it! Keith always felt sort of cold.

Shiro wonders if its because Keith was always constant state of worried that his less controlled ice magic was slipping thru. He never dares to ask Keith, nor did he confront other mages about it- mostly because he enjoys being label by his partner as his bed warmer. To wrap his arms around him... yes he enjoys that very much.

  “You would think with how many people travel inside these small towns from time to time, people would be used to it.” Raising his head and turning to face Keith, Shiro blinked. He suppose the other does have a fair point- their world has seen multiple times of close encounter of destructions. Seeing an Archmage and Paladin travelling would be boring-

But the fact remains Keith **IS**  a high elf...

Those are if not, the rarest among the alliance.

   “Maybe they just find you attractive.” He commented good humour, a small mischief smile in his lips.

 “Oh please, you are just saying that to distract me from the real goal.”

“What goal would that be  _Archmage?”_

 “Shiro I told you to sto-” but the words died upon his lips as there was a loud knocking on their door then, long enough to jolt the two of them away from their current conversation. As Shiro made his way towards to open, Keith remain where he stood, an aura of defiance with him. Shiro likes to think it’s because it’s an Elf thing.

  “I wasn’t expecting food so soon...” was his reply when he slides the door only to see it wasn’t the maiden downstairs bringing them food but an old friend. “Pidge?” He blinked, seeing the bruise and batter look she carried. 

She tried to hold on, but before she could utter a single word before she could drop down on the floor, Shiro had to manage long enough to realize it and catch her in time.  _ **“Pidge!”**_  he cries out, seeing their most talented of druids wounded in his arms did realization finally sink in.

Keith wasted no time from moving from his corner to his partner side, “ **Quickly!** Inside, get her to bed, I will conjure bandages and some ice to ease her wounds.” he said, and wasting no time did Shiro move, laying their fragile friend towards the other empty bed. 

 As Keith began to cast enchantments, Shiro moves to strip his own heavy chest piece, giving him a sense of relief once it was off so that he could offer what little he knew. He was no healer... but he was still a paladin. As such, abilities of holy light were still within him. “Keith,” he said his name, cutting to see the mage looking at him, and stop casting.

   “Give me a minute.”

“Shiro you can’t-”

“No, but what little magic I have I can help.”

“This will only add to drain you-”

“I know but she is our friend...”

A sigh escapes the archmage lips, “....very well, but I will conjure the rest of healing if I must.” He warned him.

  “So long as you don’t freeze me to death-” he joked as Keith gave him a glare, and moved to shift his focus on Pidge instead. “Let's begin.” with that, he shut his eyes and concentrated. Pushing out magic deep within, and just as Keith fire magic could engulf everything around him, Shiro holy power embrace the room, providing not just healing towards Pidge but also spread to Keith as well. Old wounds from prior battles gone in a matter of seconds, the only downside was one-

Shiro magic was considered low despite being a paladin. He drained easily but healed with incredible results. As the room continues to be engulfed with light, so did it die when Shiro kneels down on the floor with force, grunting and sweating as he tried to hold himself steady. Keith was by his side instant, knowing how weak the other get’s. “Easy...” he mumbles sweetly, helping the other, one arm wrap around his shoulder, the other reaching to remove his white fluffy hair from his sweaty forehead.

_“I got you big guy.”_

  Shiro chuckled lowly, turning to look at him, “It’s been a long time since you called me that...” 

Keith eyes widen before they soften up, “Because it's our special name... remember?” How can the paladin forget...? It was the first words Keith said to him that fateful day they meant. “But for now, this is not the time to get down memory lane, as sweet as it can be. I have questions, how did she know where we were and two how did she get injured in such a state?”

 Shiro turn to look ahead, seeing that with magic he possess he close every vital wound, but still, Pidge needed to be cleaned up and change clothes... he can help with patching some dirt off her arms, legs and face but changing clothes is not something he would wish-  until an idea struck.

“Good question, first thing is first, let’s call the lady downstairs to help us.”

“Right. Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of this random story I am writing. I hope it still makes sense??? I guess little by little I will give details on how each meets and what not- but for now, this is basically just to remove my cravings. Anyway....
> 
> come talk [Sheith](http://resanigii.tumblr.com) or world of Warcraft with me. I am sad and lonely Shibe... :(


End file.
